


He Had It Coming

by andprosper



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andprosper/pseuds/andprosper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using the prompt that says pick whatever song comes up on your music player when you hit “shuffle” I ended up with the “Cell Block Tango” from Chicago. This was intended to be a one-shot, but I may continue the series. I’m starting to like this idea. Mirrorverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Had It Coming

Here he was – Cell Block E of the Terran Empire prison. It was the only one of its kind – promoting the highest form of security as it was a space station. No planet to escape to. The only way out was the monthly ship that brought in alternate guards and new prisoners. Multiple escape attempts had been made, but none had succeeded. It was called Alcatraz Prime.

Alcatraz Prime was notorious throughout the Terran Empire and those left to be conquered. But just as famous was Cell Block E – the maximum security sector of the maximum security prison. Currently, there were only six residents of Cell Block E, soon to be a seventh.

James Tiberius Kirk was being escorted off of the monthly shuttlecraft and onto the singular deck of Alcatraz Prime. He was escorted by at least thirty guards through the halls of the prison, numerous security codes being punched, IDs being authorized, heavy doors swinging open.

It was “night” for the prison and Jim Kirk was thrown with his armful of clothes into a dark room. The forcefield closed him into the small two-story cellblock. He could see the transparent forcefields of the rooms above him. Two across – two visible above and he assumed his side of the cell mirrored the opposite – eight cells in total. He tossed his clothes onto the nightstand and lay down on his mattress. He heard a dripping from the sink across from him…and then a voice.

“Pop,” he heard uttered quietly above him.

“Six,” another voice sounded.

“Squish.”

“Uh-uh.”

“Cicero.”

“Lipschitz.”

Jim finally stood up, hearing the voices and knowing he couldn’t be going crazy…yet. “What’s going on?”

“It’s good to meet you, Jim Kirk. It’s not often we get a new face around here,” an Asian man appeared at the entrance on one of the second level rooms. “So what did you do to end up here?”

The former captain narrowed his eyes. “You seem to know me. Why don’t you tell me?”

“I don’t think he likes us,” the voice from above his head said.

“Well, why don’t you people tell me what you did, then?”

“You’re saying you don’t know?” The block’s only woman appeared in the room next to the Asian man.

“Enlighten me.”

“Well, he had it comin’, didn’t he?” the voice above him continued to speak. “You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like Bernie. Bernie liked to chew gum. No, not chew,” he seemed to add as an afterthought. “Pop. So I’m working on the warp core this one day, and I’m really irritated. And I’m looking for a little bit of silence. And there’s Bernie, standing at the console, watching me work and chewing...No,” he corrected himself quickly, “not chewing. Popping!” He spat the last word. “So I said to him, I said ‘you pop that gum one more time…’” the prisoner above him paused to sigh, “and he did. So I took the phaser from my belt and fired two warning shots. Into the warp core.”

“He had it coming,” the woman intoned.

“If you’d have been there. If you’d have heard it, you would have done the same.”

“I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago. And he told me he was a part of the rebellion. And we hit it off right away, so we started living together. We’d spend our days planning a coup, and spend our nights sharing drinks. And then I found out…a rebel he told me…” she laughed to herself, “rebel my ass. Not only was he a spy, oh no,” she drew out those words, “he had destroyed six other rebel battalions. He was the head of Terran Defense, you know. So that night after a long day of securing arms, I fixed him a drink, as usual,” she paused and Jim could see her smile to herself in the dark. “You know, some guys just can’t hold their arsenic.”

“It was a murder, but not a crime,” the Asian man agreed.

Suddenly, a man appeared one of the rooms directly across from Kirk’s. “Now I’m standing in the sick bay, stitching up the Emperor, minding my own business, when suddenly he accuses me of treason,” the man spoke slowly and deliberately, in a way that made Jim’s insides twist. “‘You’ve been trying to kill me!’ he says. He was crazy. And he kept on screaming ‘you’ve been trying to kill me!’ And then he ran into my knife. He ran into knife ten times.”

The mood seemed to change suddenly when the person in the cell next to him spoke in a heavily accented voice. “What am I doing here? They say I destroyed the I.S.S. Farragut. But it’s not true! I’m innocent! I don’t know why the Empire says I did it. I tried to explain it to the police, but they didn’t believe me…”

Now Jim was curious. “Did you do it?”

“Uh-uh. Not guilty!”

“My human mother lived with my father on Vulcan,” a slim figure emerged from the darkness in the cell directly across Jim’s. “And I left to join Starfleet. Now, as a Vulcan, I have many differences from humans. I cannot feel emotions, become inebriated by alcohol, or even see colors,” Jim wasn’t sure where the Vulcan prisoner was going with this, but he was mesmerized by the story regardless. “On stardate 2258.4, I was aboard the I.S.S. Cicero, doing my usual tasks as science officer, when we got an alert saying the war hero Nero had destroyed Vulcan. The Empire celebrated and I saw red,” Spock took a long, deep breath. “Well, you could say I was emotionally compromised because I am unable to recall a long period of time. It wasn’t until later, when I was washing the Terran blood off of my hands, I even realized what I’d done.”

“I loved Al Lipschitz more than I could possibly say,” the Asian man finally spoke, “he was a real serious guy. Decorated. A general,” he said with a dreamy tone in his voice that got dropped quickly. “But he was so dedicated to his work, he’d go out every night to train and on the way…he trained Ruth,” he spat the name, “Gladys. Rosemary. And Irving,” he said the last name with particular contempt. “I guess you could say we broke up because he was married to his work. I wanted her to be a widow.”

“The dirty bum,” the woman mumbled.

“They had it coming,” he snapped back.

“You pop that gum one more time,” the man above him was grumbling.

“Rebel, my ass!”

“Ten times.”

“The Empire says I did it…”

“Saw the color red.”

“Married to his work.”

“Pop.”

“Six.”

“Squish.”

“Uh-uh.”

“Cicero.”

“Lipschitz.”


End file.
